List of Spider-Man (2017 TV series) episodes
Marvel's Spider-Man, or simply Spider-Man, was an American animated television series based on the Spider-Man comics published by Marvel Comics. Series overview |end0S = |color1 = #723A9A |link1 = Spider-Man (2017 TV Series)#Season 1 (2017–18) |episodes1 = 25 |start1 = |end1 = |color2 = #00A9A7 |link2 = Spider-Man (2017 TV Series)#Season 2 (2018) |episodes2 = 13 |start2 = Marvel.com|language=en-US|access-date=2018-05-24}} |end2 = }} Episodes Origin shorts (2017) |viewers= |country=US |episodes = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Peter Parker and Harry Osborn attend a field trip at Oscorp overseen by his teacher Spencer Smythe. At the end of the short, Peter is bitten by a genetically-modified spider. |ProdCode = 103a |LineColor = B11030 }} |Viewers = |ShortSummary = After suffering some side effects from his spider bite, Peter Parker decides to use the scientific method to figure out what is happening to him. |ProdCode = 103b |LineColor = B11030 }} |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Peter Parker hypothesizes that his body is developing super powers and begins testing them out. |ProdCode = 103c |LineColor = B11030 }} |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Peter Parker predicts that his new abilities could bring him fame and fortune and begins to seek out a way to make a name for himself. |ProdCode = 103d |LineColor = B11030 }} |Viewers = |ShortSummary = The new and improved Peter Parker makes his official debut by entering a wrestling TV show called "So You Want to Be a Wrestler" where he goes up against a wrestler named Bonesaw McGee. |ProdCode = 103e |LineColor = B11030 }} |Viewers = |ShortSummary = When his quest for fame results in personal tragedy where his Uncle Ben is killed by a burglar that he hesitated to stop, Peter Parker learns that with great power comes great responsibility. |ProdCode = 103f |LineColor = B11030 }} }} Season 1 (2017–18) |prodcode= |prodcodeR= |viewers= |country=US |episodes = |ProdCode = 101 |Viewers = 0.19 |ShortSummary = Peter is accepted into Horizon High: a school for geniuses like Anya Corazon and Miles Morales. After Spider-Man stops a Vibranium machine that was secretly sabotaged by Spencer Smythe, his best friend Harry Osborn gets suspended by Max Modell pending an investigation when Spencer claims that Harry sabotaged the machine. Peter makes his debut as Spider-Man and must battle the Vulture when he targets his former employer Max Modell. |LineColor = 723A9A }} |ProdCode = 102 |Viewers = 0.20 |ShortSummary = After Spider-Man stops the Scorpion from robbing the science museum, Peter Parker works to obtain money to help Aunt May pay the bills. After Peter Parker meets a prodigy student/class advisor named Otto Octavius, Max Modell takes him in as a lab assistant as Peter is told by Harry that his father Norman Osborn is creating the Osborn Academy for Geniuses as a way of saving his son Harry from the embarrassment after what happened at Midtown High School. A giant robot secretly created by Spencer Smythe invades Horizon High stealing some of Harry Osborn's devices just as our hero Spider-Man creates a new costume. |LineColor = 723A9A }} |ProdCode = 104 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Following Spider-Man's fight with Jackal, Norman Osborn opens Osborn Academy after Harry was suspended from Horizon High pending an investigation. Peter gets a tour of it alongside Max Modell, Anya Corazon, and Miles Morales where he also meets Horizon High student Gwen Stacy. Some of the students seen auditioning are Flash Thompson, John Jameson, Alistair Smythe, and Anya Corazon, in order to expand her background. Spider-Man faces two partners named Herman Schultz and Clayton Cole who are divided over a spot as a student at Osborn during their audition and cause chaos with their sound manipulating machinery. However, Jackal has other plans as he steals their equipment. Meanwhile, Harry continues to be suspicious of Spider-Man. In the end, Norman Osborn accepts responsibility for what happened as he accepts Herman Schultz into Osborn Academy, Harry is revealed to have been working on Green Goblin technology that Norman Osborn "appropriated" from Horizon High, and Raymond Warren meets with Gwen, his niece and adopted daughter, unaware of her uncle's horrible crimes. Harry and Peter vow to never fight like Herman and Clayton. |LineColor = 723A9A }} |ProdCode = 105 |Viewers = 0.20 |ShortSummary = As he juggles working with Max Modell on the investigation on Harry Osborn, on a project for Otto Octavius' class, meeting with Harry Osborn, and a study group with Anya Corazon and Miles Morales, Spider-Man catches Black Cat breaking into Horizon High to steal the V-252 from the space program, and tries to catch her despite being hit by her bad luck abilities. Meanwhile, Raymond Warren is rejected by Max Modell for a position at Horizon High due to the accusations toward him at Empire State University and Raymond accidentally pricks Aleksei Sytsevich with a serum hidden at the bottom of his ring. |LineColor = 723A9A }} |ProdCode = 106 |Viewers = 0.20 |ShortSummary = After Spider-Man stops another Slayer which self-destructs afterwards, Alistair Smythe gets frustrated as Norman Osborn welcomes him into Osborn Academy. With Harry Osborn cleared of the accusation upon the conclusion of the investigation, Max Modell holds a dance on Saturday night as Norman Osborn tries to convince his son not to leave Osborn Academy. Meanwhile, Raymond Warren attempts to join the Oscorp Academy where he pitches his hybridization project. After being accidentally pricked by Raymond Warren as part of his experiment, Aleksei Sytsevich mutates into Rhino as Spider-Man works to stop Rhino as well as Jackal. |LineColor = 723A9A }} |ProdCode = 107 |Viewers = 0.25 |ShortSummary = While at Coney Island with his classmates, Peter Parker becomes Spider-Man when Coney Island is attacked by Sandman. Upon analyzing the sample of the Sandman, he gets targeted by Sandman for the sample and is trying to reach his daughter Keemia. Spider-Man later learned his origins where his old boss Hammerhead was behind his origin that involved a ton of sand and toxic waste. Both of them work to rescue Keemia from Hammerhead only to find that the accident that Hammerhead caused also affected Keemia. Meanwhile, Gwen, Anya, and Miles work on their analysis of the V-252 for the upcoming Stark Expo where it starts to get attracted to Peter Parker. |LineColor = 723A9A }} |ProdCode = 108 |Viewers = 0.27 |ShortSummary = Following the V-252 bonding to him following his fight with Keemia and Hammerhead, Peter Parker thwarts a robbery with A.I.M. and discovers how it is affecting him and what it actually is. He also learns that Norman Osborn has freed Vulture from prison while hiring him to be a professor at Osborn Academy while covering up the fact that they want to steal the V-252. Norman Osborn and Adrian Toomes allow Alistair to borrow the upgraded Vulture suit in order to infiltrate Horizon High. |LineColor = 723A9A }} |ProdCode = 109 |Viewers = 0.29 |ShortSummary = After separating himself from the V-252, Peter Parker attends the Stark Expo as Spider-Man and has an encounter with Iron Man who mistakes him for an intruder. Peter then tries to find Max Modell in order to get him to not use the V-252 as he has trouble confirming Peter's theory. At the same time, Osborn Academy is planning to introduce the Vulture Force made from Vulture's technology. The Stark Expo is then crashed by Ghost who steals the inter-connectivity disks to take control of everything at the Stark Expo. Spider-Man has to make a risk to use the V-252 to help fight Ghost and to prove to Max Modell that Peter Parker was right about the V-252. |LineColor = 723A9A }} |ProdCode = 111 |Viewers = 0.31 |ShortSummary = While trying to get the spider from the experiment that granted Peter his powers, Spencer Smythe attacks Oscorp with a Spider-Slayer that he previously stole from Norman Osborn. Spencer Smythe bumps into Miles outside of Oscorp. One such spider called the Electrolis Arachnatis escapes and bites Miles, giving him powers as well. It is shown that Spencer Smythe is in allegiance with Raymond Warren who somehow got out of prison so that they can experiment with the eight spiders as part of their plot against their mutual enemy Norman Osborn. Now Peter has to stop Miles from going all out which leads to both Spencer Smythe on Warren's behalf and Alistair Smythe on Osborn's behalf attacking Miles' neighborhood with giant Spider-Slayers. |LineColor = 723A9A }} |ProdCode = 112 |Viewers = 0.25 |ShortSummary = After Spider-Man trains Miles in battle with Scorpion, they find that he was being used by Kraven the Hunter so that he can hunt them on the latest episode of his TV show "Kraven's Amazing Hunt." They are unaware that Kraven the Hunter has been hired by Norman Osborn to bring both Spider-Men to Oscorp for experimentation after the Spider-Slayer's failure to retrieve the stolen spider specimens. When Kraven the Hunter starts veering from his deal with Norman Osborn, this causes him and Vulture to take matters into their own hands. Note: Miles Morales discovers Peter Parker is Spider-Man. |LineColor = 723A9A }} |ProdCode = 113 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = On Halloween, Peter as Spider-Man, with help from Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy, assist the Hulk subdue a gamma-powered Man-Wolf before he infects the attendees of Horizon High's Halloween party and all of Manhattan enough to turn them into werewolves. |LineColor = 723A9A }} |ProdCode = 114 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = During a heat wave, Peter unknowingly helps the police to catch Hammerhead's minion Randy Macklin. As Harry shows off his cryogenic gauntlet to Peter, Randy Macklin gives the police the slip and returns to claim the diamond he placed in Peter's backpack and steals the cryogenic gauntlet. Upon becoming Blizzard, he turns against Hammerhead and starts his own crime spree. Though Spider-Man has to compete against Harry Osborn's thermal gauntlet when it comes to defeating Blizzard and reclaiming the cryogenic gauntlet. |LineColor = 723A9A }} |ProdCode = 115 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = The V-252 mysteriously finds a new host although it's currently locked up in Avengers Mansion. Spider-Man finds that Venom is not setting off his Spider-Senses. At the same time, Peter Parker tutors Flash Thompson in his science exam overseen by his teacher Sal Salerno. Afterwards during the football game at Midtown High School's rival Harry S. Truman High led by its quarterback Kevin Wyatt, Spider-Man finds that the V-252 had attached itself to Flash Thompson during the game. Spider-Man works to stop the Venom symbiote's rampage even when the other football players get infected. |LineColor = 723A9A }} |ProdCode = 110 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Following Spider-Man's fight with Absorbing Man, he encounters Screwball where Spider-Man disrupts her prank at the opening at a power plant that is polluting and working for an anonymous benefactor. Spider-Man is unaware that Screwball is actually Liz Allan. Hammerhead wanted Absorbing Man to steal the drive containing incriminating evidence on Hammerhead that is in Owl's possession which was taken by Spider-Man during the fight. During Screwball's prank on Robbie Robertson by taking over a Worker-Bot made by Oscorp for helping at the New Media Building construction site, Absorbing Man begins to target Screwball in order to draw out Spider-Man by attacking Midtown High. Now Spider-Man must rescue Screwball and Randy Robertson and defeat Absorbing Man and Hammerhead. |LineColor = 723A9A }} |ProdCode = 116 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = When Otto Octavius is caught in an explosion that fuses his robot arms to his body during Spider-Man's fight with Crimson Dynamo, Spider-Man sees the opportunity to recruit “The Octopus” into becoming a hero when it comes to tracking down Crimson Dynamo. |LineColor = 723A9A }} |ProdCode = 117 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Spider-Man invites Octopus to patrol the streets alongside Miles and himself until it becomes clear that Otto isn’t exactly a team player. Though they will have to work together when Oscorp scientist Curt Connors becomes Lizard. |LineColor = 723A9A }} |ProdCode = 118 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Peter spends a day at Osborn Academy in the hopes of finding a clue that will convince Harry that his father is out to destroy Spider-Man. During this time, Peter meets the latest student Oliver Osnick. While Otto Octavius is annoyed that Norman Osborn has started developing the Octobots without his approval, Aleksei Sytsevich is once again duped by Jackal into turning the Osborn Academy students into Rhinos like him. |LineColor = 723A9A }} |ProdCode = 119 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = After he and Miles find that the Raymond Warren at New York Penitentiary is an explosive clone, Peter Parker must team up with Gwen Stacy and a reluctant Harry Osborn to investigate the truth behind the missing Raymond Warren. When they come across the underground lab upon finding the entrance at Midtown High School, it is discovered that the remaining genetically-altered spiders are being used to make an army of Jackal clones with spider powers. Norman Osborn shows up with the Osborn Commandos consisting of Otto Octavius, Alistair Smythe in one of his Spider-Slayers, Vulture, Rhino, and Oliver Osnick. When the real Jackal shows up, Otto Octavius defects to his side upon becoming Doctor Octopus where the rest of the Osborn Commandos have been mind-controlled by him and are rebranded into the Sinister Five. The lab collapses and Norman seems to perish, with Harry blaming Spider-Man for his loss. However, Norman's hand is later seen bursting out of the rubble. |LineColor = 723A9A }} |ProdCode = 120 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Spider-Man and Miles Morales track down an unidentified villain with spider-powers who steals Peter's experimental stealth suit and equipment from Horizon High and Oscorp Academy. To Spider-Man and Miles Morales' surprise, Gwen Stacy has developed spider powers and has become Spider-Gwen after being exposed to the chemicals from Jackal's altered spiders in the previous episode. With unlikely help from Harry Osborn (whom Gwen convinces to no longer blame Spider-Man for Norman's apparent death), Spider-Man, Miles Morales, and Spider-Gwen must stop the unidentified villain from setting off a weapon at the Statue of Liberty. |LineColor = 723A9A }} |ProdCode = 121 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = When everyone in Manhattan starts manifesting spider powers, Spider-Gwen follows Spider-Man into thwarting a robbery by Hydra operative Crossbones. As Anya Corazon starts developing spider powers and gets a hold of them, Spider-Man and Spider-Gwen must help Black Widow track down Crossbones and the Hydra agents when they plan to rob the Vibranium storage vault and deliver the Vibranium to Arnim Zola. |LineColor = 723A9A }} |ProdCode = 122 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Peter must find a way to cure Gwen Stacy after he finds that she has mutated into a Man-Spider. Things get harder when Kraven the Hunter resurfaces and turns New York into his hunting grounds as part of his latest episode. During this time, Spider-Man, Harry Osborn, Kraven the Hunter, and Anya discover that the Man-Spider who stole Peter's stealth suit was a mutated Norman Osborn. |LineColor = 723A9A }} |ProdCode = 123 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = When more people turn into Man-Spiders, Peter and Harry must battle through an island of Man-Spiders to get to Norman Osborn who appears to be controlling them all as the "Spider King." When their attempted cure only restores Norman's mind and not his body, Peter infuses the antidote with his own blood and reveals his secret identity as Spider-Man to Harry in the process. The boys discover who the real mastermind is. |LineColor = 723A9A }} |ProdCode = 124 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = After being captured, Spider-Man discovered that Jackal had previously captured Miles Morales which explained why he couldn't be reached and also because Jackal considered both of them to be the first Spider Soldiers. In order to cure the Man-Spider population of Manhattan, Spider-Man must lead Miles, Anya, and Harry on a desperate last-ditch effort to stop the Jackal. |LineColor = 723A9A }} |ProdCode = 125 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Following the incident with the Man-Spiders caused by Jackal and the destruction of Osborn Academy, Norman Osborn graduates Harry and gives him the Hobgoblin armor and equipment. Meanwhile, Spider-Man takes on Doctor Octopus and his Sinister Five before they can brainwash him into turning the group into the Sinister Six and destroy New York City. |LineColor = 723A9A }} |ProdCode = 126 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = After having rounded up Alistair Smythe, Rhino, Steel Spider, and Vulture, Spider-Man and Hobgoblin work to find Doctor Octopus. Even when Doctor Octopus attacks Horizon High and is trapped by Hobgoblin, Spider-Man is attacked by Hobgoblin. Spider-Man must find a way to stop Hobgoblin who is completely bent on destroying Spider-Man, whatever it takes. However, Spider-Man discovers that Harry Osborn isn't wearing the Hobgoblin suit, but rather Norman Osborn, who wants Harry to become the definite hero of New York, and Spider-Man's very existence interferes with that vision. Ultimately, Harry chooses to side with Peter instead of his father, and with an accident at the Osborn laboratory, Norman apparently perishes in an explosion. At the end of the school year, Harry takes over his father's business and discovers a hidden chamber filled with Norman's Green Goblin technology. Max creates a monument of Spider-Man at Horizon High, declaring Spider-Man as Horizon High's unofficial mascot. |LineColor = 723A9A }} }} Season 2 (2018) TVmaze|website=www.tvmaze.com|language=en|access-date=2018-05-27}} |prodcode= |prodcodeR= |viewers= |country=US |episodes = |ProdCode = F027 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Peter Parker struggles to balance the best summer vacation ever and his responsibilities as Spider-Man when he deals with the respective criminal activities of Black Cat, Tinkerer, Hammerhead, and an owl-like mutate named Nocturnal at the beach, a baseball game, a Ross Caliban concert, and at the campgrounds. |LineColor = 00A9A7 }} |ProdCode = F028 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = After defeating Paladin and getting a job at the Daily Bugle to get Spider-Man footage for J. Jonah Jameson, Spider-Man is excited to start his second year as a superhero and as a student at Horizon High when it begins its Neuro-Cortex project. He discovers that Doctor Octopus also claims to want a second chance after falling in with Norman Osborn's group and being released from the Cellar. When Wild Pack members Silver Sable, Paladin, Puma, and Battlestar raid Horizon High to steal the information on the Neuro-Cortex, Spider-Man must work with Doctor Octopus to reclaim the Neuro-Cortex information. |LineColor = 00A9A7 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = While trying to find footage that would get J. Jonah Jameson to talk good about him, Spider-Man discovers there is a female Doctor Octopus who plans to obtain some crystals. When Peter Parker and Miles Morales find Otto with a police officer, he tells the police officer that the woman in the picture is Carolyn Trainer who was in the cell next to Doctor Octopus back when he was incarcerated at the Cellar. As Spider-Man pursues Carolyn Trainer, he discovers that she and the Wild Pack had the same boss in someone Spider-Man would least suspect. |LineColor = 00A9A7 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = A viral extreme sports stunt group known as the Wake Riders led by Barkley Blitz and promoted by Gabby Flenkman is doing various aerial stunts by dragging Spider-Man into them. After an encounter with Vulture who claims that the Wake Riders stole his Vulture tech and done secret heists across the globe, Spider-Man discovers that the Wake Riders are working to upgrade it so that Vulture can lead them. |LineColor = 00A9A7 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = As J. Jonah Jameson praises the Avengers' latest fight with the Frost Giants, Spider-Man comes across a girl who has electrical abilities and traces the 237 number to a room at an elite boarding school called the Bilderberg Academy. Upon encountering Avengers member Ms. Marvel who is investigating on Iron Man's behalf, they discover that it is a front for A.I.M. with their superhuman project overseen by Scientist Supreme Monica Rappaccini who has captured Captain America, Captain Marvel, and Hulk for the experiments. |LineColor = 00A9A7 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Jealous of Peter Parker outdoing him in obtaining the Spider-Man footage following his fight with Beetle, Eddie Brock goes behind J. Jonah Jameson's back to get pictures for the V-252 substance at the Space Administration which leads to it transforming Eddie into Venom. This leads to Venom figuring out that Peter Parker is Spider-Man and targeting him at the time he and Miles throw a high school party while Aunt May is on vacation. |LineColor = 00A9A7 }} |ProdCode = |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Spider-Man is two steps behind as Venom kidnaps key figures in Peter Parker's life like J. Jonah Jameson, Gwen Stacy, Max Modell, Aunt May, and Anya Corazon. Demanding a face-off against Peter, Venom holds them hostage at Horizon High. Meanwhile, Miles Morales works to find a weakness that they haven't used on Venom yet. Note: This episode is dedicated in memory of Steve Ditko. |LineColor = 00A9A7 }} |ProdCode = 208 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Peter Parker works to put together an equipment for the Horizon High Open House while dealing with his recent firing from the Daily Bugle. Though he has to contain with the heist caused by Hippo and Panda-Mania. When a mysterious villain puts a bounty on Spider-Man, Overdrive is the first to take the opportunity. |LineColor = 00A9A7 }} |ProdCode = 209 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = With the Horizon High Open House 24 hours away, Spider-Man continues getting attacked by villains like Spot. Due to the experimental cure she used on herself back in the Spider-Island incident, Anya still has her spider powers and begins operating as Spider-Girl. Spider-Man is lured into Mysterio's funhouse filled with illusions. |LineColor = 00A9A7 }} |ProdCode = 210 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Spider-Man deals with Jack O'Lantern on the Brooklyn Bridge as he tries to get the info on who put the bounty on him. With the Horizon High Open House 10 hours away, Spider-Man turns Prowler to the side of the heroes when he helps him save his brother Abraham from Silvermane who demands payment following a botched job or his brother is history. |LineColor = 00A9A7 }} |ProdCode = 211 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = On his way to the Horizon High Open House, Spider-Man runs into Electro who swipes Peter's power amplifier which charges her enough to transform her into an electrical form. After the resulting damages cancels the Horizon High Open House, Spider-Man tracks the identity of the mysterious boss that put a price on his head where Police Chief Yuri Watanabe's claim of Spider-Man robbing a bank leads to his encounter with Chameleon. |LineColor = 00A9A7 }} |ProdCode = 212 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Despite Chameleon being behind bars, Spider-Man is ambushed by Tinkerer who still wants to collect the bounty. Afterwards, Spider-Man and Miles Morales scan the piece of Chameleon's mask with help from Living Brain who was made from the Neuro-Cortex technology. As Miles goes to look for Jackal who holds the patent on holo-metal materials, he follows the signal to a sub-basement of Oscorp to find information on the mastermind's identity. |LineColor = 00A9A7 }} |ProdCode = 213 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Now that Living Brain is the host of Doctor Octopus' mind, he uses the energy-focal device he made at Oscorp to begin making his enemies suffer. While being held in a Supervillain Holding Facility, Spider-Man must work with Police Chief Watanabe to get through the security features of the Supervillain Holding Facility when Living Brain threatens to destroy it. They must also fight past Beetle and Electro. |LineColor = 00A9A7 }} }} References Category:Lists of Marvel Comics animated series episodes Category:Lists of American children's animated television series episodes Category:Lists